1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board having a multilayered core section and a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
The core section of a wiring board described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H7-147464 is structured in such a way that a connecting member is sandwiched between two circuit substrates. The connecting member has a penetrating hole in which conductive paste is filled. The core section of a wiring board described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H7-263828 is structured by laminating two or more substrates having penetrating holes in which conductive paste is filled. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. H7-147464 and H7-263828 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.